Suprise the Detective ON HOLD
by wolf steel
Summary: AU buffy is a detective working on an impossible case, now she has help from her past. BTW it's Angel! my first fan fic be nice!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Surprise the detective

AUTHOR: By wolf steel

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these. if i did things would be very different. so please don't sue!

A/N : I got this idea ages ago and it bugged me till i got it on paper. this is my first fan fic so enjoy!

CHAPTER 1- THE CASE

Ok, so he's into blondes, no evidence found, he wears gloves and follows them home then he killed them in their homes.

I frowned over the photos of each of the victims and documents lying at my desk. Its times like these you need to check every angle. I sighed and stood and yelled into my boss's office.

"Boss! I'm gonna go back to the first victims apartment to see if we missed anything!" after I said that I collected my gun out of my desk draw and whistled. I heard my boss yell out of his office.

"Be back at zero hundred hours." I nodded soon after my whistle a large male German Shepard trots out as soon as he caught sight of me he ran over and I gave him a kiss on the nose to greet him then headed down to my car.

When I got to the first victims apartment in the rich side of town I saw a black Plymouth sitting outside her home. Seeing this as a suspicious looking car I approached with caution with my gun out when I got inside I saw who must be driver of the nice shiny Plymouth outside. The man was leaning against the wall next to the door with his brown head down, his hands in his pockets; he had his long black covered legs crossed at the ankle. His long black duster covered what I guessed was a athletic body and his large collar was covering half of his face but I saw his eyes closed, a natural stance for someone who was waiting.

"Excuse me sir," I said his eyes opened and they were a soulful brown. He moved his head slightly to see me but I couldn't see his face. "You can't be here," his eyes looked me up and down I wore tight jeans with boots and a pink spaghetti strap top and I wore my hair in golden waves to hover above shoulders, not really what I would normally wear but I was going to go on a date but had to cancel when I realized my mind was stuck to this case and not my unbelievable hot date. But this man was hot I'm just getting this off waves. He frowned in concentration then his brown eyes widen.

"Buffy?" my hand on my gun loosened as he turns to face me.

"Oh my god," I breath.

_/flashback/_

"_Your leaving?" he yells at me. I stare at my feet and bite my lower lip to keep from crying as my partner/ lover yells at me._

"_Transferred," I explain "I'll be leaving on Monday" I say sadly he grips my shoulders to yell at me but I look into his brown eyes and see sadness linger behind the anger and confusion. I felt something warm slide down my cheek out of habit he went up to brush my tears away but I bet him to it, he dropped his hand as well as his head then with speed I thought wasn't possible he attacked me with his lips, normally I wouldn't let him but this may be the last time. So I kiss him back with equal _

_sadness and loss. When we parted I hear him half sob and quietly ask._

"_Please, stay." I go on to my tip toes and see him close his eyes and his lips part, readied to be kissed but I went close to his ear and whisper._

"_Good bye," and turn and left Never to see him again._

_/End of flash back/_

"Liam?" he was more gorgeous than I remember, "What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you; I didn't recognise you at first with your new hair cut." He motioned with his right hand as he did that I saw something shinny. I saw Liam's clahaddah ring sitting comfortably on his ring finger on his right hand with the design facing inwards, I felt my heart drop for the second time in knowing him, you do that with the ring meaning you belong to someone. He obviously has someone else.

_Oh grow up summers! You were going to go on a date before you saw the love of your life walk into your life again! _ I thought to myself.

He must of noticed this because he quickly put his hand in his pocket again.

"what did you want?" I snapped. I felt Devil, my dog, growl next to me, he's over protective. He sighed and did the thing that made me met in the first place, he brought his hand and comb back his hair with fingers.

"long story short, Captain Giles told me I could find you here," I shrugged and started walking towards the door.

"go back to the station. I don't want company at the moment." Usually I would walk straight into the apartment but he was in my way and I was close enough to smell his cologne. I didn't dare look at him.

"go back to the station," I said though gritted teeth. He finally did what I asked and I waited until I heard him leave in his car. With a deep breath I was able to focus.

Everything was normal and neat but I stood in the door way to the first victims room. The mattress was taken away but I still remember when I entered. It was late at night I stood in the door way with my hands in my leather jacket, and stared. The girls long blonde hair was stained with blood. Se was sprawled across the bed showing that she was trying to get away. Her night gown was too neat and she had four stab wound in her chest and throat. She was brutally murdered her name was

Sandra Moss she was only 22 years old, she lived alone, no boyfriend. She wasn't home a lot according to her parents . She was dedicated to her work at the medical clinic. When she came home late from work at around two in the mourning she went in the bathroom at 2.30 then attacked with her own kitchen knife at 2.37. I got to her apartment at around four in the mourning with little evidence found on the body we found some evidence suggesting that forced intercourse was taken after Sandra died. I put on my Gloves and headed around the rest of her apartment when I fond nothing I headed down to her car and saw something out of place. I took out my new mobile and dialled my brothers number. After a few rings he finally answered in his thick British voice he said.

"Good evening S.S panels, spike speaking," I smiled at his lame nick name.

"William it's Buffy."

"Lizzy! Good to finally to hear from you what's up?" I smiled down at Devil.

"I need a favour.

A/N: Hope you like this is my first so please be nice! lova ya! see you next time.


	2. The Past

TITLE: Surprise the detective

AUTHOR: By wolf steel

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these. If I did things would be very different. So please don't sue!

A/N: Yay! Chapter 2 is up its a little longer than chapter 1 so if you have any questions or whatever just send a review. I lost my draft but I'm sure this should be okay... I also want to thank michebabyblue, Pinkyblue-ice and rob979 for reviewing! This is what keeps me writing!

CHAPTER 1- THE PAST

My brother got to the first victims house less than 20 minutes. As I heard knocking I was taking out a pair of gloves for him. I opened the door and saw my brother standing out side in the dark with a smile. He was wearing his trademark clothing. A black top underneath a unbuttoned red top and a long leather jacket, he had it closed because of the winter wind so I couldn't see his ridiculous tight jeans. (thank god) and can see his boots I got for him for Christmas last year. Not to forget his peroxide blonde hair was combed back and he had his eye brow with the big scare arched up and his lips puckered up waiting for a kiss. He was trying tot make me laugh. It worked. I giggled as my jerk of a brother never took anything serious stepped inside. I threw him the gloves.

"This way Billy Idol," I teased, he rolled his eyes and put the gloves on.

"Oh I see," I turned and frowned at him. He explained in his annoying yet lovable British accent. "You want me to come all the way down here and help you with one of your impossible cases so me and the family can't see you more?" he asked. I flashed him one of my winning smiles and shrugged innocently.

When we got to the car my brother said.

"Ohhh look a car, what a surprise" he said sarcastically with my good hearing I heard him say. "Yay more work." I turned and glared at him, then he got serious and said.

"What's wrong with it?" leaned up against the wall next to Devil.

"Look William-" I began but he interrupted me.

"Spike! Buffy, no one calls me William anymore" he snapped. I brought my hand up to the bridge of my nose. Slowly but surely I was getting a headache.

"Right whatever, I'm at a dead end to this case and I feel something's out of place about this car." I said simply he nodded and crouched down.

"Right luv leave it to the spike," I rolled my eyes what feels like the hundredth time that night. Before closing my eyes to give them a break. See I trained my self to sleep lightly standing if I was working night after night, which I was. I checked my watch. 11.45 PM great. Willows gonna kill me I was supposed to call her about my date but I got side tracked. I closed my eyes and let darkness take over.

"Buffy!" I snapped my eyes open and saw devil watching spike closely and spike inspecting the drivers door. I rubbed my eyes and crouched next to him.

"Whatcha got?" I asked and reached into my tight jeans for my small note book.

"This door is new. The engines old so the car must have been in a accident. The impact happened here." he pointed at the middle of the driver's door. "The door had to be replaced and the tyres are new." I smiled finally some new information.

"That's great spike. Let's pay a visit to the rest of the victim's cars." I say and stood. Spike sighed and said.

"How many more?" he asked he wasn't complaining he was just curious. I looked at him sadly.

"Four, there's four so Far." he nodded and I checked my watch. 12.12 AM.

At around 2.50 AM I entered the station.

"Boss!" my boss stuck his head out of his office door. He had a cup of tea in one hand and a file in another. His brown with a tinge of grey hair was scruffy and his grey eyes looked tiredly out of glasses.

"Buffy? You were meant to be back 2 hours ago!" I cringed at his angry British accent. Opps I forgot.

"Sorry Giles. But I found something with the serial killer case." I saw the corner of his mouth twitch up but held a serious face instead. He came out of his office and closed the door before walking closer to me.

"You what?" I smiled.

"I found something"

"**I** found something you mean." I turned and glared at my brother. He raised his hands in surrender.

"But you idea totally" he quickly covered, I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Each of the victims had their cars recently fixed. And all had new tyres, I know it's not much but any new information is worth it right?" Giles took off his glasses and polished them to think.

"How do you know?" he asked

"My brother is a panel beater." I motioned to my brother. Spike stepped in

"It's not done by a high paid panel beater like me sir, but the panels that got repaired aren't hard to fix." Giles nodded and whispered to me.

"How come you didn't get our guys to do it?" I bit on my bottom lip and said.

"Didn't trust em boss," he sighed and put on his glasses.

"Are you suggesting that a panel beater that repaired these cars is responsible?" I looked down at my desk at the files and papers.

"I don't think we have enough information to say that, but it certainly connects all the victims." I rubbed my eyes tiredly.

"Gunn, Wes!" two of my closest friends and detectives emerged each with coffee cups in hand.

"go down to each of the victims cars and take photo evidence." they both nodded and left. Then Giles turned to look at me with new determination.

"And you, go home, you've been here for 3 days." I was about to protest but he interrupted me.

"No Summers! That's an order!" my head dropped in surrender. I didn't even notice spike smiling smugly behind me. Before Giles could enter is office he turned around and said.

"Oh, and I believe you meet Mr O'Connor at the first victims crime scene" I nodded sadly remembering my encounter with Liam and spike stiffened behind me. "Well good he said you two were close friends in LA so I hope you don't mind taking him under you wing as he is new to Sunnydale and would need a place to stay," he glared at me, daring me to object but I stood tall and said.

"Yes sir," he smiled and went into his office and yelled out.

"Have a good night Detective summers, come in late if you wish tomorrow, just make sure you bring Mr O'Connor back in one peace." shortly after Giles went in Liam came out with a duffel bag in hand, he had a uncertain nearly frightened look on his face. When he came close I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Buffy I-"

"Shut up and follow me," I collected my files and weapons and walked out with spike, Liam and devil following me.

After a quick chat to my brother, well first I had to calm him down, because he was so pissed at Liam being there because of what he did ages ago, I had to punch him hard in the stomach to shut him up telling him it's no ones fault and that my boss doesn't know anything and that I can handle myself. _Yeah right_.

"Ok," I half sighed and half said as I opened my door to my apartment. It was small and clearly fit for one person. Devil came in and disappeared in one room. I was too tired to do anything so I motioned to my big leather couch.

"Liam there's the couch. Have a good night." I went into my room and sat on my bed, trying to ignore all the feeling surging inside of me. After a shower I dressed in a sliver oversize pj top and pink boxes.

As I lie in my darkened room I listen to shuffling of my ex-boyfriends movements though out my apartment but shouldn't take long because of it's size. When you enter there's a small kitchenette tot the left with the usual stuff like refrigerator and stove ect. From the front door in front of you when you enter there is a black leather couch with a small TV sitting rather close then behind the couch is my desk with case files and photos of my cases and stuff a book shelf next to that and large window beaming in behind my desk. Then in the corner next to the kitchen is my room with a un-suite. Very, very small.

I looked back at the time and noticed it was 3:20 AM. Devil was fast asleep and I tried to get to sleep as well but I noticed that it was a chilly night and I had no blankets out there so I did the impossible for me and got out of bed with a warm blanket in hand and headed to the lounge. Where Liam was.

It was dark but I can see his pale glow of his bare back from the shimmering moonlight coming though my large windows. He was lying on his side as I approached him with the blanket in my limp hands, his well muscle back becoming a bad distraction I took the short time I had to admire his body. His large tattoo gryphon was flirting with me as his back twitched with whatever dream he was dreaming, his spiky brown hair was mused as I could tell he brought his hand though it a lot when he was thinking. As I was remembering how many times I used to scratch at his back during our past relationship he groan ed and turned over to his back to make my mouth drop open as I had nearly forgotten how sexy he was at the front as well as the back his abs clearly showed and his shoulders had gotten broader from the last time I saw him. He was absolutely, deliciously sexy that I wanted to feel his god of a body and forget what happened so long ago. As I was starting to think of all the non-polite things I should do to him right now as he sleeps. I was hearing a small voice in the back of my mind.

_Summers he's your ex! _I nodded agreeing and put the blanket on him he moved for a bit and my fingers brushed his firm shoulder. God! I feel like licking that lickable chest of his. I suppressed a groan.

_EX EX EX! _I tip toed away from him and was considering if I should forgive him or not. But the picture of the past flickered up before my eyes the memory of what happened. Then there was one thought.

I'll never forgive him.

**A/N sorry it took so long work has**** been crazy- um the next one is about what happened that ruined our best couples relationship.**


End file.
